Miss Sanada's Punishment
by BaskliskFutaQueen
Summary: Miss Sanada The Head Cat Girl Maid Of Valhalla Is Summoned To Princess Mehm's UFO For A Punishment. That Hads Seven Futa And BBW Princesses.


Miss Sanada's Punishment

It was a bright sunny day in Hagomemo City but for the Head Maid of The Valhallan Royal Family Miss Sanada it was very gloomy for she had gotten a transmission from the Head Princess of Valhalla Princess Mehm she told her to beam up to her UFO for a talk without Princess Valkyrie. It was these words that had her black cat tail nerveslessly twisting behind her and her black cat ears standing tall.

As she entered the room one of Princess Mehm's cat girl maids showed her she nearly jumped out of her skin in the room where Princesses Mehm, Inarba, Nesty, Pharm, Hydra, Laine and Chorus. What stocked her thought was that all seven princesses were completely nude.

As she stood in the doorway Princess Mehm called "Miss Sanada I have called you and the Princesses of Valhalla that reside on this planet save Princess Valkyrie to punish you for neglecting your duties to the other seven houses of Valhalla. You have made yourself Princess Valkyrie's personal cat girl maid here on earth and in doing so have neglected to serve as the Head Maid on Valhalla. So I have decided with the help of Princess Inarba that you shall be punished by all the Princesses that you have felled to serve. This punishment will that the form of fat futa sex with all of us.

It was then that Princess Mehm lifted a bottle of light blue pills and began to pass them out as Mehm walked passed Miss Sanada she could not take her eyes off the Princess enormous shiny double JJ breast as they bounced on her chest the size of the Princess's bare orbs made Miss Sanada want to purr and she watched them jiggle around the thing that many people did not knew about Miss Sanada was that she was a lesbian cat girl she loved licking her underlings hot wet pussys with her rough cat tongue it always made her underlings squeal with joy and when she would push a finger up there buttholes they came hard drenching her in there sweet tasty juices she had made the young women that she turned into cat girl maids into her own little horny lesbian harem. But her four top underling Yoko, Kako, Iko and Ako had some of the best pussies she had ever tasted.

As she stood there watching Princess Mehm swallowed her pill first and in only a second her body began to change her triple JJJ shiny breast began to swell filling with rich heavy white milk, her butt expand out growing into a two yard wide four foot high jiggling white shiny butt, her arms and legs thickened with enormous muscles that bulged with power, her flat toned stomach swelled into a massive white shiny round belly it's belly button making a loud (POP) when it came out and last to grow was something Miss Sanada never thought she would see from right over the Princess Mehm's now enormous pussy was growing an enormous fourteen foot long twelve inch wide veiny penis with a pair of honeydew melon sized hairless testicles full of thick white cum that Miss Sanada knew was soon going to be filling one of her three holes.

Once Princess Mehm had finished she gave her new massive shiny round belly a slap causing it to jiggle and wobble as it did Mehm giggled "Mmmm after we finish with Miss Sanada's punishment I may just keep this body it's so fun and look my breast are leaking milk, Now the rest of you should take your pills so we can punish this naughty kitty". Miss Sanada watched as the other Princesses each swallowed there pills their bodies swelling up to match Princess Mehm's and each growing an enormous fourteen foot long twelve inch wide penis with honeydew testicles. It was amazing for Miss Sanada to watch as the flat chested Princess Chorus grow massive Triple GGG milk fill breast and the short Princess Laine grow to an enormous height.

Licking her lips Princess Mehm spoke "We will take Miss Sanada in pairs as to are ages first is Nesty, Inarba and Myself next is Hydra and Pharm than finally Laine and Chorus we will each take one of her three holes before we switch this will give each of us three types of pleasure.

Once Princess Mehm finished she ordered "Now Miss Sanada strip off thought cloths but leave on your dark caramel stockings". Nodding her head Miss Sanada began to strip for the seven Massive Princesses as each grabbed there enormous penises and started to stroke them this caused the mighty organs to begin swell each one filling with blood and slowly rising from where they layed hanging down to the princesses enormous thick legs.

As Miss Sanada Striped she could not stop her plump pussy from getting wet it was so wet that the tops of her dark caramel stocking were getting absolutely soaked as were her white thighs. Deciding to give her Princesses a show she reached behind her back and slowly untied her little white apron then with a flip throw it to the massive Princess Chorus who licked her light pink lips before sniffing it. Next she turned around and slowly began to unzip her tight black maid skirt that clung to her enormous white butt as well her wide hips as she unzipped the seven massive Princesses could see Miss Sanada's white lace panties covering her plump round butt as she let the skirt fall to the metal floor the seven massive princesses enormous penises jump and shot out a stream of hot white cum which landed in a massive glob on Miss Sanada's short sleeve black shirt this caused her to let out a deep purr as she felt their thick warm cum slowly seeping thru the thin cotton and her white lace bra. With a purr Miss Sanada cried "Oh Princesses your cum feels so good on my back Please come help me undress for you". Princess Mehm, Inarba, Nesty and Pharm wadded over turning Miss Sanada kicked her knee leagh black skirt away with her left black high heel. Miss Sanada then looked at the massive Princess Inarba "Oh Princess would you mind unzipping my top its so tight and I can't reach it". With a small moan Princess Inarba wadded up and first ran her fingers thru the thick blob of cum on Miss Sanada's back then to the surprise of the other Princesses she offered her wet slimy fingers to Princess Nesty "Come lick my fingers sister" Nesty smiled and wadded over and quickly opened her mouth before slowly pushing her mouth over Inarba's wet fingers and gently began to lick and suck the delisus warm goop from her sisters thick sausage fingers causing Inarba to let out a deep moan as Nesty's soft thick tongue ran across and between her fingers. Nesty let out a soft moan as she tasted all of there combined thick white cum it was both sweet like Laine, Chourus and Pharm spicy like Inarba and Hydra then mild like Mehm and it was the best thing she had ever tasted. Once Inarba's fingers were clean she leaned forward to Miss Sanada's back then sticking out her tongue Inarba pressed her plump face into the blob of cum much to everyone's surprise the three princesses close to Miss Sanada could see Inarba's throat stretch as she gulped down mouth full after mouth full of thick white cum this Mehm, Nesty and Pharm could see was slowly causing Inarba's testicles to swell up even more going from honeydew melons to the size of two watermelons. As The Other three saw this Mehm waddle over to Miss Sanada's back and like Inarba pressed her face into the blob of thick cum before she to started drinking it as they did Mehm's testicles began to swell. As this was happening Miss Sanada looked at Princesses Nesty and Pharm "Oh Princesses please come here so I your Head Maid may please your bodies". Hearing this the Princess of Pirates and the Princess of Education looked at each other before wadding up to Miss Sanada's face Pharm then spoke "To please us we want you to suck both our nipples at the same time and fondle our enormous penises til we come all over you". Miss Sanada purr "Yes Princess I will do as you say" Pharm and Nesty came closer Nesty pressing her mammoth left Triple GGG breast into Pharm's right causing their enormous dark pink nipples to touch making both Princesses to moan. When they were close enough Miss Sanada lunged forward and clamped her hot wet mouth to their fat nipples and gently began to suck as she did her eyes opened wide as thick milk began to fill her mouth the milk was warm and had a mix of tasted it had sweetness from Princess Pharm and spiciness from Princess Nesty. As Miss Sanada drink there milk her flat muscler abs slowly started to push out as warm milk began to fill her as her belly expanded her short sleeve black shirt with its white sleeves started to rise and rip up the middle as it did Princesses Hydra, Laine and Chorus could see that Miss Sanada's white skin was smooth and slowly getting shiny as it stretched with thick white milk that both Pharm and Nesty were lactating from their enormous dark pink nipples. As Miss Sanada drank the rest of her body began to rapidly began to grow her arms and legs started thickening with bigger and bigger muscles covered in veins and slowly began to stretch her caramel stockings which were slowly getting thick rips in them, next came her white lace covered breast that rapidly started to fill with thick heavy white milk the three princesses watching could see the straps beginning to rip along with its cups soon all thee Massive Princesses heard a loud (RIP RIP SNAP SNAP) as Miss Sanada' s caramel stocking finished ripping and the straps of her white lace bra snapped as her bra fell loose Princess Nesty grabbed the garment and bought it to her face the bra was slightly wet from Miss Sanada's lactation but that was what Nesty wanted placing her face in the white lace bra she began to drink the milk it was warm and as she drank Nesty's body began to grow even bigger her massive breast became heavier which caused more milk to fallow from her. This caused Miss Sanada some trouble but not for long Nesty's already mammoth butt then started to stretch the bottoms of her smooth round shiny cheeks reaching down to the back of her knees and a good two yards out from her rapidly fatting back rolls, her belly grow as well rapidly growing shinier, rounder and heavier as well reaching down to her knees if her mammoth penis had no grown to the shaft was over two and a half yards long, sixteen human arms wide under which dangled a pair of beachball sized hairless testicles. As Nesty grow Pharm looked over at her three unpleasured sister Princesses and called out "Chorus, Laine Please come over here I need your help". The Princess of Tech and The Princess of Transformation looked at each other before quickly waddling over to were their four older sisters were having fun with the pushy Head Maid. As the two youngest Princesses waddled over Princess Hydra The Princess of Combat licked her lips while rubbing her massive bare shiny smooth belly as she watched her big sister Princess Mehm shiny smooth butt inch it's way down toward her calves the cheeks were smooth like Akina's which had been getting a lot bigger and soft sense she had been putting a special Valhallan weight gaining potion into her and Akina's food it had been giving her some added on weight in both her butt and belly causing her to grow a huge potbelly with Akina but that didn't matter as they loved slamming they bellies together like a pair of sumo's Akina really loved it when they did it with a genormous rubber double sided dildo that Akina bought but now that she had this new massive body she knew they wouldn't need to didlo unless they tried to get Valkyrie involved or Akina's two school friend both had rather huge breast so they wouldn't be bad and if Valkyrie transformed she be fun too but for now her taste was for her big sister Princess Mehm. Deciding to make her move Hydra waddled up behind her rapidly growing sister and slowly ran one of her thick sausage sized fingers down her sisters deep dark butt crack it was warm and as her finger ran down it Mehm let out a loud moan from Miss Sanada's back deciding to give Mehm to same thing that made Akina scream reaching between the now giant Mehm and Inarba Hydra scooped up a huge blob and quickly began rubbing it onto her enormous penis as she coated her penis in the thick warm cum her dick began to throb and swell even bigger feeling her penis grow thanks to the cum she decide to use some on her breast so taking right hand off her dick she began rubbing some of the warm cum into both her massive breast. No sooner had Hydra start to coat her breast in the cum then they started swelling up causing Hydra to moan "Oh yeah I'm getting bigger". The Other Princesses moan as they too were growing bigger as was Miss Sanada. It was as Hydra's dick reached two and a half yards long as well fourteen human arms wide that she aimed her now mighty hard penis at her big sister giant butthole and with a grunt shoved the giant home into Princess Mehm's warm tight bowels causing her to give out a giant moan. As Hydra thrust she looked at the other Princesses Nesty and Pharm were both had reached the height of over sixty foot and Pharm was rapidly getting even bigger as she suckled Princess Chorus's now massive round shiny Triple LLL breast as she lay on top one of Pharm's now giant shiny round smooth triple QQQ breast at the same time a massive ball of fat that had been Laine was busy thrust her massive six yard wide hips against Pharm's twelve yard wide round shiny knee length smooth white butt which sent Laine's massive thick eighteen inch white hairless penis womb deep into Pharm. Meanwhile her sister Princess Nesty had become a semi giant at over eighty foot tall her head almost reaching the ceiling of the room Nesty was busy sucking milk from her big sister Princess Inarba's giant shiny smooth round Triple TTT size breast at the same time Inarba was have her now massive eighty foot long thick smooth hairless penis vigersly by Miss Sanada's now huge bare left hand causing Inarba to moan "Oh yes Oh this feels so good Mmmm I hope we get to big for this room". Hydra then took in the Head Maid Miss Sanada the cat girl was now massive her white breast were now a triple RRR, her smooth round shiny huge milk filled belly had now swelled to a massive round ball of flesh that hung down to her mid-calves and bounced against the other Princesses giant and massive bellies, her arms and legs had become thick the muscles being the size of beachballs each pumping with power, her plump round white butt had swelled to over eight yards wide and reach to back of her knees and then Hydra noticed a something new under Miss Sanada 's massive belly it had appeared thanks to the milk she was drinking from Nesty and Pharm's giant triple QQQ breast the thing was an enormous thick eighteen foot penis with a pair of hairless veiny round watermelon sized testicles. Hydra also noticed that both Miss Sanada's breast and the tip of her new penis were leaking thick white fluids the breast thick fatting milk and the penis thick creamy pre-cum. Hydra smiled as their orgy was getting even better she soon turned her attention back to her big sister Princess Mehm who had now grown over eighty-six foot her mouth had moved from Miss Sanada's back to her massive triple RRR breast Mehm was sucking down gallons of milk Hydra could tell as Mehm's throat would stretch as she drank down mouth full after mouth full causing her giant white shiny smooth tight round belly to swell even bigger along with the rest of her body. As Hydra watch Mehm and the others growing from the breast milk she knew she was going to keep this body and fill Akina full of her milk so Akina would be a giant to knowing she was the smallest at the moment Hydra grapped her big sister Mehm by her giant shiny smooth round jiggle fat white butt cheek causing her giant sister to moan into Miss Sanada's massive white shiny round triple RRR breast. Getting a good grip on the sweet covered orbs Hydra began to thrust hard into her giant sisters massive hairless pussy causing Mehm to moan harder after each swallow of thick white milk. As Hydra thrust she felt her body rapidly begin to swell


End file.
